You'll Get A Chance
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When a certain male trainer fights one of the members of the Unova Elite Four, some of his team members wonder if they'll get a chance while their lead partner dukes it out.


**You'll Get A Chance**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, I'm back, and after a surprisingly long break from writing… it feels good, man. Pokemon Black and White may be the best games ever… of course, I'm letting the hype getting to my head a bit. But damn, was that game addicting. So addicting I could write several one shots or fanfics based on it! And you know what? I think I will, because I give unlimited kudos to GameFREAK for putting so much ridiculous effort into making one hell of a Pokemon game. And even though the 3rd version will very, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY likely come, I'll still play Black, because it is the best first version out there. So with that said and done, although a meekly one shot (amongst many, many others), enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Krookodile roared as he got on his feet, rushing towards the Bronzong. The Bronzong merely laughed as he floated above Krookodile, who turned around and pounded his fists together. The Bronzong fired a Charge Beam at Krookodile, but Krookodile shook it off, standing proud and tall. On the sidelines watching the battle between their male trainer and Elite Four Member Caitlin were Zebstrika, Zoroark, Lilligant, Gothitelle, and Liepard, who all took it easy as Krookodile led the battle, having beaten three of Caitlin's Pokemon already.

"Wow. Krookodile isn't breaking a sweat." Gothitelle mentioned as she sipped some tea.

Lilligant sighed as she folded her leafy arms together, shaking her head. "Yeah… I'm kind of jealous."

Gothitelle paused, glancing briefly at Lilligant. "Jealous? Of Krookodile? Surely you jest."

Lilligant tossed her arms down as she turned to Gothitelle. "I'm jealous because he's the strongest out of all of us. Yes, I know that Zoroark has the exact same attack stats and more speed, but Krookodile can effectively use a STAB Earthquake to murder anything that's weak to ground types."

"Yeah… I guess that's a good reason to be jealous." Gothitelle murmured as she thought about it, continuing to sip her tea.

Liepard laughed, popping her feline head in between Gothitelle and Lilligant. "Don't worry about it! We'll soon achieve level 100 and be strong just like him!"

"Yeah… just like him…" Lilligant and Gothitelle both muttered at the same time, watching Bronzong crash and tumble on the ground.

Caitlin smiled as she looked up, clapping for the male trainer. "Not bad at all, kid. But I still have a trick or two up my sleeve…" She then took out her fifth Pokeball and summoned her Gothitelle, pointing at the Krookodile. "Gothitelle, show no mercy!"

Catlin's Gothitelle nodded as she summoned psychic waves around her. Gothitelle gasped as she realized that she could be up to bat, but then remembered that Zoroark had this covered. With Krookodile taking a back seat, Zoroark stepped onto the psychic field, shrugging off the aura as he dashed towards Caitlin's Gothitelle. The Gothitelle fired several thunderbolts, but Zoroark managed to shake them off, dashing faster than the blink of an eye. Zoroark then popped right behind Caitlin's Gothitelle, using Façade to knock her down. As Caitlin's Gothitelle groaned in pain, holding her stomach with her right hand, Zoroark slashed away using Night Slash, easily fending off Caitlin's Gothitelle. Caitlin grumbled a bit as she sent out her final Pokemon, which was the same Musharna she first sent out against the trainer's Krookodile.

Lilligant sighed again as she was patted on the right shoulder by Krookodile, who simply grinned at her. Lilligant turned her head to face Gothitelle, Liepard, and Zebstrika, who all nodded their heads. Feeling a bit more copnfident in herself, Lilligant awaited the day that she would finally be ready to battle to her best potential, as Zoroark finished off the Musharna, capping a victory for the male trainer against Caitlin, who admitted defeat.

**THE END**


End file.
